My Immortal
by AvEnGinGAngEL123
Summary: Zabuza's last thoughts as he lies dying beside Haku. Songfic, "My Immortal", by Evanescence. PLEEEASE review! PLEEEEEASE...!


Okay, here's the story of how I came up with this story: I was hanging out the other day, and I'd just bought disk five of the Naruto DVDs (for those of you who don't know, that's the one that ends the Land of the Waves/ Zabuza story arc). So I was watching Haku and Zabuza shuffle off the mortal coil (crying my eyes out, as usual), and I had the BEST IDEA for a songfic. So here's my Haku/ Zabuza songfic. The song is "My Immortal", by Evanescence, in case you couldn't figure that out by the title. And if you don't like Evanescence, then too bad, I do. So don't flame me about my musical preferences.

**Authors Note: yeah, yeah, I don't own it. Could ya quit rubbing it in?**

_I'm so tired of being here/ Suppressed by all my childish fears/ And if you have to leave/ I wish that you would just leave/ 'Cause your presence still lingers here/ And it won't leave me alone_

Snow.

His skin was always so pale. But that probably just came from being raised indoors. Sometimes, Zabuza would get worried that the boy was sick, but his secret fears would never come true. The boy was just very, very pale skinned.

Now his skin was not only the color of snow, but the temperature as well.

_These wounds won't seem to heal/ This pain is just too real/ There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Zabuza reached out weakly, his damaged arm trembling, and lightly brushed the boy's cheek. He remained unmoving, despite the swordsman's deepest wishes. The Copy Ninja, Kakashi, had closed his eyes, and the boys long, dark lashes curved upward slightly. Zabuza could feel the tears flowing freely down his cheeks, dropping to the suddenly cold ground and transforming into a veritable river.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ And I held your hand through all of these years/ But you still have/ All of me _

Memories flashed through Zabuza's mind: the boy and him, together for all those years. The boy gave him a purpose, as he returned the favor. He could see him now, smiling and frowning, laughing and crying. He was everything to Zabuza. Despite pretending to not care, he truly loved the boy.

With all his heart.

_You used to captivate me/ By your resonating light/ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/ Your face it haunts/ My once pleasant dreams/ Your voice it chased away/ All the sanity in me_

He clutched at the boy's hand, feeling his strength ebb. He had precious few minutes left to say it, to say what he had always wanted to say, NEEDED to say, but had never had the courage to speak about.

He turned his head slightly to face the boy's still figure. "I…" his voice was weak and sad. "I cannot go with you now. Where I'm going, you will never go.

"Please try to forgive me for not saying this earlier. I know you can't hear me now, but I need to tell you this."

The swordsman's voice cracked as he caressed his young companions' cheek. "I love you. I never got the chance to tell you. I hope that you loved me too."

_These wounds won't seem to heal/ This pain is just too real/ There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Zabuza was gone only seconds later. What happened back on Earth was no longer of his concern.

There was no light, so he couldn't go towards it. Instead, everything just disappeared. One minute, everything was there, the next, it wasn't. Simple as that.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ And I held your hand through all of these years/ But you still have/ All of me_

The swordsman found himself walking down a dirt road, in a forest that seemed vaugely familiar. He continued down the road until he came to a fork. Left or right. Both paths looked the same.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a figure standing behind a tree on the left road. He called out.

"Hey, you! Do you know which path I should take?"

The figure didn't turn around. "That's up to you."

Zabuza scowled. The voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

He saw another figure, this one on the path on the right. "Do you know which road to take?"

The second figure didn't turn around either. "You have to choose, Zabuza. It's the test you have to take."

Zabuza growled. "Choose what? What's going ON?"

Both figures turned around at the same time. They were both identical copies of each other. They were both the boy.

"Choose which one of us is real." They said in unison. "Then your path shall be decided."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone/ But though you're still with me/ I've been alone all along_

The swordsman stared hard at both of them for a long minute. Finally, he glared at them both.

"Neither of you are real!" he barked, pointing at them menacingly with his sword. "You're both just cheap fakes! I could tell from a mile off that you're not him!"

Both of the imitations smiled. "Yes, Zabuza. You are correct. We are not really the one that you seek." There was a flash of light, and the two figures transformed into a pair of tall, elegant men. One had long, blonde hair, and the other had short, black hair. They both had wings.

Zabuza tried to disguise his sudden gasp as a cough. "Who-what are you?"

The men smiled slightly. "We are angels. We were sent to help you choose your path."

The swordsman looked agitated. "Which…which one have I chosen?"

The blonde angel swept an arm over the entire scene, and it disappeared, replaced with a small, comfortable looking room. A fire was burning in the hearth, and someone was sitting in a chair, staring into the flames. A neatly made bed stood in the corner. On the nightstand was a small, cracked white mask with a swirl of red splashed across the front.

The black angel snapped his fingers. "You chose heaven."

The person in the chair stood up, turning around to face Zabuza. He was relatively short, and looked more feminine than most women.

The swordsman felt his eyes well up with tears. "H-Haku?" he whispered reverentially. The boy smiled warmly, tears running down his own cheeks.

Zabuza dropped to his knees. "Haku, is that…is that really you?"

Haku nodded, taking a step towards him. "It's really me, Zabuza-Kun."

Zabuza stared at Haku, eyes wide with shock. "I…I…"

Haku knelt down, wrapping his arms around the larger mans waist. "Shhh, Zabuza. It's all right. We'll be together now."

Zabuza sobbed into his lovers' shoulder, gruff façade forgotten. "Oh, Gods, Haku…Haku…"

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. Then Zabuza broke away for a moment. "Haku…you know that I love you."

The young man nodded happily. "I know."

"Do you love me, Haku?"

Haku looked up into the eyes of the man in his arms, the man he existed for.

"Always."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ And I held your hand through all of these years/ But you still have/ All of me_


End file.
